


Tough-guy Tony

by lovette11



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, steve nat and clint appear too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovette11/pseuds/lovette11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Bucky teaches Tony self-defence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough-guy Tony

It took Bucky several weeks and a lot of begging before Tony finally agreed to spar with him, it wasn't that he thought Tony was weak. In the armour Tony could lift about 100 tons, but the problem was the fact it was only in the armour. 

Tony came into the gym with a frown, the doors automatically closing behind him. He folded his arms against the ropes of the sparring ring. Bucky smiled up at him and gestured for him to get in.

"I don't see why I have to do this." he groaned, tearing off his jacket 

"You need to learn some self-defence skills Tony." Bucky rolled his eyes and met Tony in the centre of the ring, holding the fist that came flying to him and pulling it, tossing Tony onto his back.

"Ugh, I hate it when you're right." Tony groaned and Bucky pulled him back up "Also that was incredibly hot." he leered forward, Bucky knocked his shoulder with a scoff.

"Yeah, falling to the floor is a real aphrodisiac..." He commented as he blocked Tony's punches."No, see what you're doing is just throwing punches. You need to calculate. It's like a routine, you need to anticipate you're opponent's next move and block it, then go in to their blind spot. For example if I was to bring my arm to you're left," Bucky slowly spun his fist into Tony's torso "Then you would raise your arm to bat it away, and take me by the right." He nodded as Tony followed his directions, smiling as Tony's fist collided with his ribs. "Good job!"

"Oh my god." Tony moaned, throwing more calculated hits into Bucky's sides.

They sparred for a couple of hours before Bucky declared Tony had learnt enough.

"We will have at least ONE session a week, okay?" He grabbed Tony's shoulder and forced him to face him, Tony sighed and gave a weak nod.

"Sure, whatever." Bucky released his shoulder and watched Tony walk away.

* * *

Only a week later the Avengers were called into action. Tony and Bucky were having their anniversary lunch at an old-style Brooklyn pizzeria when the call came through.

"You go out there and I'll grab my suit." Tony said as he threw a couple hundred dollar bills onto the table, Bucky followed him out to see the sky ablaze and several aliens attacking the city.

"Do we have time for that?" Bucky yelled over the noise of the city, extending his metal arm and slamming an alien into the wall behind them. Tony ran into the crowds of people and screamed at them to get back. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and hacked into the Avengers comms.

"Cap. Speak to me."

"I'm in the centre of Manhattan, 97th Street!" Steve's voice came clearly over the phone, Tony turned to Bucky as he punched out another alien.

"And the team?" Tony hooked his phone into his blazer pocket and elbowed the alien "sneaking" up behind him.

"With me. They're all fine." Cap heaved breathlessly over the com and Tony nodded to the empty air before he spun around and punched another alien.

Bucky slid up behind him, backs pressed against each other as they fought the aliens approaching them. 

"Once they're down tear off their neck braces, it's some sort of air converter, once they lose it they can't breathe!" Natasha yelled into the com, Tony and Bucky fought side by side, tearing the braces from every alien they encountered. Once they stood next to a pile of unconscious corpses Bucky turned to Tony with a wide grin.

"That was hot." he leered, Tony knocked his shoulder and scoffed in attempt to hide his pride, Bucky drew him in for a kiss. "I'm serious, you did good." He held a hand to his ear "Guys, Tony totally just beat up like 20 aliens!" he threw an arm around Tony and dragged his head into his chest giving him an affectionate noogie. 

"Impressive Stark," Natasha commented flatly, they could see flashes of red hair in the horizon, Bucky pulled them towards the others who had congregated by the curb. 

"Dude!? where's the foil suit?" Clint came up behind Bruce, passing him a pile of clothes.

"Oh err, we were actually at that pizzeria down the road, so we improvised..." Tony shrugged, grimacing at a tear in his blazer and the dirt on his shirt. "Man, that was new." he shot an apologetic look to Bucky beside him.

"It's okay babe I can replace it," he shrugged and turned to the team excitedly "but  _seriously_ you should've seen him! I think he broke like 5 noses today!"

"Sounds like my Monday morning," Natasha commented drily and met Clint's high five.

"Alright, alright, lets get back to the tower." Steve grinned, leading the rest of the group down the street.

Bucky lagged behind and strolled beside Tony, he fiddled with an exposed wire on his arm with a frown.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Tony yelped, cradling the arm in his hands and looking up at Bucky wide-eyed "it's precious."

"Sometimes I think you'll with me only for the arm," Bucky grinned as Tony had to crab walk to keep in pace and still work on the bionic arm.

"Of course I am." he muttered, brows furrowed in concentration "it's attached to the hottest guy ever, although I hear his boyfriend's better..." Tony grinned up at him, wire now reattached and functioning, Bucky shook his head fondly.

"Eh, he's not so bad."

 


End file.
